Naruto The Genin Chronicles
by TheShadowofSummer
Summary: Book One of Three: This is the story following Naruto Namikaze as he graduates the Shinobi Academy and makes his way into the Shinobi World. However there seems to be trouble brewing in the rest of the world and it seems to be revolving around both his history, as well as the Leaf's as a whole! Follow along as we experience the events that take hold! No pairing for Naruto yet!
1. Prologue

Naruto Namikaze

Author's Note:

Advised to read.

This will probably be the longest Author's Note of the entire story, seeing as how it has basic important information for the entirety of the story, from the reader standpoint anyway, as well as my own for that matter.

This being my first full-fledged adaptation of the Naruto series, I thought it best to do so, appropriately and deserving of such a great series, both cannon and fanon. So I will do my best to make this the absolute most perfect piece of literature, aside from my poor grammar, as possible. This including, but not limited to accepting any help at all from reviewers, other Authors, anything I can to make this everything it could be.

Some major points I think worth mentioning, this will not in any way, shape, or form, have an all-powerful Naruto, hell, due to some of the circumstances that may change due to certain events he may not even be the most powerful for a very long time due to the lack of necessity for him to be.

Pairings, literally the only reason I mention this is because I would like people to know what they are getting into before having vested interests in characters only to have them paired with someone they may dislike. Naruto however will not be mentioned because I have not decided his pairing yet, as it's not been written, I would like this story to be ever evolving, it's likely he'll go on several dates, and date, several kunoichi maybe even civilians. It will obviously be an important part of the story but it will not be what the story is about, but for those of you who want the romance it will be here!

The only locked romances are KakashiXAnko, IrukaXAyame, AsumaXKurenai.

Bashing, I do not condone it nor do I practice it, characters will be written how they are portrayed and others will act accordingly to that portrayal, so do not expect random asshattery.

Posting Schedules this chapter being the prologue will likely be a bit shorter than most chapters likely ending around three thousand maybe five thousand words. And the second posting which will be the official first chapter may come pretty quickly after as I've already got much of it thought out, however due to wanting to see the first thoughts of my story and advice I could get it may be a few days before it is posted.

Disclaimer: Almost forgot to add this lol. I do not own any of the characters mentioned within the writing of this story other then those created by my own hand.

* * *

Prologue

_"The fire's shadow illuminates the village"_

Twelve years ago, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox, but this was not an act, caused by the Nine Tailed Fox. No, it was an attack conspired by someone far more dangerous a man in a spiral mask with only one eye hole. An eye which held none other than the powerful Sharingan, a doujutsu, many claim to be the strongest over its predecessor the Byakugan.

The night sky despite the previous events of what could only be described as catastrophic seemed to have settled into a silent wisp with cold air occasionally flowing through the trees. The moon was full with what felt like an ominous presence exuding from it, as if it was hypnotic in a way. Strangely amidst all of this calm beauty there was an evil presence that seemed to taint the very air, though it was not able to do much, as its entire body was held tightly down to the rocks surrounding it. What held this malevolent creature down was the very being that had been doing the same for the previous twenty plus years. However this time it was being physically forced into a form of near complete stillness, thanks to chains of pure chakra wrapping him around into the very earth below him.

Not far from this beast was a man, whose calm exasperated breath wheezed as sweat and blood dripped from a furrowed brow down to the bloodied body of a beautiful Red Headed woman, whose arms held a small bundle. The moon far above seemed to flash as if releasing its hold over something and its glow had now been able to illuminate both her and the bundle wrapped in her arms. In that bundle came the cry of a small infant whiskered at his cheeks and blonde hair spiking off his head. The exasperated breath had wheezed once more before he finished his jutsu, tearfully, as he watched in blurred vision as his love's eyes continued to fade, causing him to crash down upon his knees, in front of her.

Punching the ground in desperation, the blonde felt like he failed his thousands of hours training, wasted, his title of Hokage no longer holding the meaning it once held to him without that one person he had to protect over all others. The self-loathing thoughts continued to run through his mind until he was suddenly shocked back into reality by a simple touch, his eyes shot open to see the center of his thoughts, "Kushina…I.."

His words deflated as his eyes met hers again, though almost hollow looking he could only stare as she gave him a smile that nearly convinced him that everything was okay, in a situation that said otherwise. "Minato…" she struggled as she lifted her right hand up to cup the blonde's cheek, "You'll be fine, I love you both, you and Naruto." With whatever strength she had left she moved over to move the whiskered infant, Naruto into her arms once last time as she continued to smile, both at Minato and the baby in her arms, who after seeing her smile had stopped his crying and looked content.

Minato looked as though he was about to say something else before he was interrupted by the completion of his summoning's appearance, a grim sight indeed. The Shinigami, whose stoic face moved only in the way one would from taking a small breath, continued to stare at the blonde haired man, as its appearance became complete. Reaching to his waist he withdrew a large dagger and held it firmly while still facing the bodies of Minato, and his family, while the Kyuubi still held down further away still looked on now in confusion, having been released from his hold.

Pulling the soul from the now fading Kushina, the Shinigami's dagger tore through the light blue essence of her life essentially ending her continued life, save for a few last thoughts. Kushina's head now began falling backwards to the cold ground below, caught by Minato at the last moment just before it would touch the ground. Her face seemed to have been caught in a final thought that made her happy, as Minato noticed that she was still smiling, and it still made him feel better despite the events that transpired. With that he uttered a single sentence as he felt the Kyuubi far behind him start to feel the effects of half his chakra returning to Kushina as the other half began to fade and transfer to the baby, Naruto.

"You truly are the most amazing woman, I could have ever met, I love you Kushina-chan." He smiled to himself, and gave a look to his son Naruto, as he picked the two up within his arms, holding them both tightly; noticing that the seal on Naruto began to sear signaling it finished the transfer of the Kyuubi's chakra to his body. Turning to look he noticed the last of the Kyuubi's physical manifestation disappear, allowing Minato a sigh of relief. Whereas Minato was completely out of chakra he began the solemn walk back to Konoha, where he was sure to be bombarded with questions, most of which he assumed would be about the results of his battle with the nine tailed beast.

His mind was wrecked with several possibilities for his answers, though his personal choice every time he thought about it, was to come out and say that he sealed the beast in Naruto to save the village, not just from the destruction of the beast, but also the masked man. Though it was perfectly sound, and he knew several who would look at his son, as well as him as heroes, but he'd be a fool to not admit that several people in the village, especially civilians would see his son as the beast itself. They would likely see him as a hypocrite as well for not condoning other villages use of making Jinchuuriki's only to turn around and make his own son one.

Again, he was in agony over the choices presented in front of him, he'd been thinking about it for the last hour now, as he finally neared the village. Now entering where he'd guessed the ANBU patrols would be leaping through the tired Hokage had still not decided yet, and had come no closer to a better solution either, "I need to speak to Sarutobi-san."

It was only moments later when he had finally encountered the first team of reconnaissance ANBU, and they were quick to engage the Hokage, the one in front was the one to speak out, "Hokage-sama, is it…?" For fear of the worst he'd left out the end part of the sentence so as to not get his hopes up too much, though he'd continued to scan the features of the blonde in front of him watching for a hint.

Minato could only sigh and give a small smile which would do the job, "Yes, the Kyuubi is, taken care of." He'd figure that was a good enough answer for the moment especially until he'd decided on a decision, which brought him back to the current situation, "I need the Sandaime, immediately, have him meet me at the Hokage tower." His face had turned dead series at the start of his commands, causing the ANBU in front of him to react with haste quickly using shunshin to complete the task.

Feeling a bit of chakra return to him, Minato did the same he knew it would be a little while before they would be able to find Sarutobi to begin with, and he wanted the time alone. After a few quick jumps using his shunshin he simply climbed through his window softly laying Kushina down on the nearby couch, and placing Naruto still in his bundle wrapped in her arms. By some cruel irony he was able to have his whole family in the Hokage office, though not completely whole, his insides still burning at his failure. After a few unadulterated thoughts of violence towards a certain masked man, he was once again brought out of his tortured mind, to have a sullen Sandaime walk into his office, alone thankfully.

"Minato-kun, is everything alright?" The third with his usual feelings displayed first, had wanted to check on him before beginning talk of rebuilding. A gesture which was moot once, Hiruzen, turned to see the unnaturally still form of Kushina battered and laid as though she were a precious breakable.

"I'm sorry Sarutobi-san, though I do not believe the attack completely the foot of the Kyuubi, there was another I believe who he fault should lie with!" Minato's voice showed a rare ferocity, that conflicted with his normal calm nature, but given the circumstances it was well justified. However the revelation that another may be responsible for the atrocities that were caused by the Nine Tails was enough to shock Sarutobi into continued silence as he waited more information.

"A man, with a spiraled wooden mask, a single eye hole carved into the mask, is the one responsible for the Kyuubi's attack." Noticing the confusion on Sarutobi's face, Minato continued, "This man was skilled beyond any I've ever faced, though what was most curious was his Sharingan eye!" Despite the added detail, he noticed that his predecessor's worried look only seemed more pained which made his next bit of information more troubling, "And I believe it to be none other than Madara Uchiha."

Before Sarutobi could ask more however, he was waved off by Minato, "We have time before he'll be a worry again however, which leads to the next mountain of bad news." Minato's voiced seemed to have dimmed with each passing word, as he moved over to his wife's body holding his son's. Affectionately brushing a loose strand of hair of her ear, with a slight smile trying to adorn his face, he spoke bluntly, "Due to the threat of Madara Uchiha, I sealed the Nine Tails, in the one place I knew that he would have the most trouble getting." With that he lightly rubbed his son's stomach adding a bit of chakra causing the seal to flash before disappearing slowly after.

Minato could literally feel the absence of air within the Sandaime, as he was forced to take in the massive load of information. The threat of Madara Uchiha was one thing, being that he was one of the most powerful shinobi of all time, let alone his odd obsession with the Nine Tails. More troubling was his ability to apparently control the Nine Tails while it was of physical form, partly explaining why Minato sealed the beast in his only son. Which was equally headache worthy was the fact they know had to make a decision on little Naruto's life which could potential change his entire life.

Sarutobi's first thought was to let all Jounin know and just have them treat Naruto as anyone else, however, being in a Shinobi village, information like that could be worth a lot for anyone willing to part with the secret. Worse yet, should someone accidentally blab to a villager nothing short of a mob would follow, even then! What about shinobi who'd lost friends or family would they be able to stand the boy?

Finally only one option could be viable, "We tell no one, other than a very select few, and when I say few, I mean you, myself, Jiraiya, and whomever you may deem worthy of the knowledge." Sarutobi with all of his wisdom, and the knowledge bestowed on him from his teachers, the first two Hokages, could think of no better way, then allowing Naruto to hide in plain sight. "You sealed the Nine Tails once more into Kushina as she passed temporarily causing the beast to be unable to attain physical form, giving us time, and a buffer away from Madara, as well as no reason for anyone to look into Naruto.

Minato, allowed the side of his lip to turn upward in a tiny smile of relief, as the plan was well conceived, and likely something he would have eventually thought of given a clear head. "I think he should know, after he graduates the Academy, that way he'll know to be in control of his feelings." Minato sighed a bit as he planned ahead too much even for his own liking some times, "And should he need it, training in controlling the beast."

Sarutobi simply nodded in agreement, "Yes, and should the masked man you believe to be Madara Uchiha ever find out about Naruto it would be good for him to have at least some training underway so that he could better protect himself. Hopefully in a way that will not draw too much attention to him in that light however. " Sighing the old man, had placed a hand on the side of his face somewhat in despair, as it seemed that the new generations always seemed to reap the mistakes of the generation before them and so on.

Sarutobi walked over towards Minato who was still leaning against the couch with his wife and son obviously exhausted, nearing unconsciousness. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Minato barely turned seeing the caring eyes that Sarutobi had always shared with everyone who was a part of the village, and it seemed to sooth him if even for a moment.

"Minato-kun, I am sorry, please rest." His voice though gravelly in nature, seemed to relax the younger Hokage, and caused him to acknowledge the request with a nod. Without another word the Sandiame quickly vanished from sight with a light swoosh like sound leaving the tired man to have some peace on a day that would try to see him far from it.

In one of the few times in his still young life, Minato was unsure of what he really should do next, and for once instead of carefully thinking it out, he simply did what would give him at least some comfort. Bending over once more he placed a careful kiss upon the forehead of his dear Kushina, and only with great reluctance removed Naruto from her arms and into his. Walking over to the other side of the room he swiftly removed a pillow from a nearby chair and tossed it to the corner he was heading for. After having done so, Minato allowed himself to slide down the wall and propped himself somewhat against the people getting as comfortable as he could and allowed himself to doze back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the completed prologue, first run, it is possible I may have missed a few things, especially grammar related things, however with no beta, I make due I suppose. Any questions will be answered swiftly and detailed. While I will never hold out for reviews, I would appreciate them for a few reasons, one it allows people to see the story, and should you think it worth other people's time. Two it helps me know what I did well, wrong, or if you think something could make it better and more enjoyable to read!


	2. Chapter One: The Same! But Different?

Naruto Namikaze

Chapter One: The Same! But Different?

The early morning sun had just begun to rise, now peeking over the horizon of buildings that blocked its view from shining out the village that stretch out before it. While each ray of sunlight crept its way through the blinds of every bedroom, it's heat had caused the due laid over from the cool night air, to steam its way back up into the air, placing a beautiful blanket of fog over the village of Konohagakure. While a beautiful sight in its own right, the added effect of fog added to the mystic that was, the most powerful Shinobi Village in the entire Shinobi world. Proudly among the top of this village was its most awe inspiring aspect, the Hokage Mountain, each face being lit up from the ever warming embrace of the sun overhead, revealing four etched visages, of the Four Hoakges of the Hidden Leaf.

Were one so inclined to follow through the village, just below the Hokage Mountain, they could turn left and begin to follow a long busy road of markets beginning to open their doors, and civilians beginning their early shopping, they could see that a house sat towards the end of this road. Though there was no mailbox with a last name for any deliveries there was a small perch in which a carrier bird could settle itself with a dish for food and water each with a covering over it to protect it from the weather, should it be hungry or thirsty from its journey. Of course a set-up such as that would be well within the norm for a shinobi household which is exactly what sat in front of the perch.

However the calm looking exterior, the normal looking two story house, and its basic perch for carrier birds to rest at, was where the normalcy ended for the house which held two very special individuals. One of whom was gone to his office to begin a lot of work involving the graduating class of Shinobi, and the other well, doing something a little different involving graduation as well.

* * *

_~BANG~_

_~BANG~_

Two poppers went off from the top of Hokage mountain sending streamers and confetti like shreds of colored paper floating down to the freshly awakened citizens of Konoha. While of course many were disturbed from having been woken up from the loud banging, at such an early hour, they couldn't help but notice the effort placed. Especially after an enormous banner found itself rolling out just over the Hokage faces, reading out, "Naruto Namikaze is officially a Shinobi!" Before anyone could rightly act to the sudden banner now covering the Hokage Mountain, a blonde child of barely four foot nine, could barely be seen at the middle of the banner.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze! And I'm going to be the next Hokage!" The self-proclaimed next Hokage, Naruto had one foot out knee bent, giving him a heroic looking pose as he overlooked what had begun to form a decent sized crowd just below him as he finished his call. Despite a few chuckles and laughs at first, it was followed by scattered applause which became louder, and closer together until the entire civilian crowd, who had not known about the Genin test being that day, but were familiar with Naruto as well as his father, began cheering quiet loudly actually. Not only were there civilians but even a few higher ranked shinobi were there as well, though at first they felt like getting a closer look at their palm from the sheer arrogance and ear splitting volume so early, they had been taken in by the way, Naruto had endeared himself to everyone he met, so they began cheering as well.

"Yeah go Naruto!" after the sudden shout from a fellow classmate in the crowd, a chant had followed soon after, "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto of course sitting atop the mountain could only bask in the attention and gave a fist pump into the air, before hopping off of the mountain to join every below cheering for him.

* * *

IN REALITY HOWEVER! A sleeping form of Naruto could be seen drooling on his favorite pillow of course with a large frog on the front of it, mumbling to himself in his sleep, "Yeah…I'm the best….next hokage…snoooooore" Unfortunately for Naruto he also tried to pump his arm while sleeping and promptly threw himself off the bed, colliding with his not so soft hardwood floors, "Oof!"

"Aww man, not again!" now tangled up in his blanket and face planted on the ground with his legs somehow managing to still stay up on his bed, Naruto was quiet awake, and slightly embarrassed. After freeing himself from the entrapping blanket that he had narrowly escaped from he reached over to his night stand checking his clock before immediately dropping it, "Awh crap! I'm late!"

Quickly grabbing his jacket from the closet as well as trying to pull up a pair of black pants while running down his hallway as well as his steps he managed to trip again before finally pulling up his pants from around his ankles allowing him to move without immediately crashing. "Ah! Why do I always manage to oversleep on important days!" though his shout was out to no one it was obvious he was hoping for some kind of answer from someone.

After running out the door he noticed a note stuck to the gate, "Good Luck Naruto!" probably from one of the neighbors, it may have been something simple but it did calm Naruto down, he may have been late, but it's not like they wouldn't let him take it anyway just being a few minutes late. It didn't mean he could take his time either though, so after a short breath he continued his run towards the Academy.

* * *

Poking his head out of the examination room was the familiar scarred face of Chuunin Instructor, Iruka Umino, "Sakura Haruno!"

The pink haired girl quickly perked her head up, "Hai Sensei." Her voice sounded small likely nervous due to the pressure of the final test being before her now, she then slowly stood from her seat and walked towards the room in which she was called from.

"Alright we're going to need you to perform a Bunshin to make two full copies." He then motioned for her to begin whenever she was ready and quietly awaited her attempt.

"Hai." Focusing her chakra and performing the seal, she without incantation brought with two poofs of smoke two, complete clones who both turned then nodded at their sensei, as he jotted down her score.

"Pass!" After giving her the good news he followed it with a smile and motioned to his right where a table sat with several leaf headbands, as well as his fellow instructor Mizuki, who sat on the other side of the table.

Several students later however, Iruka smiled as he came up on a name he was looking forward to seeing, stepping up from his seat, he did as he had done previously and once opening the door called out the next name on the list, "Naruto Namikaze." A quick glance however had shown that the boy had not been present which would not be good, if he didn't take the test by the time the others had finished and been assigned teams he had no guarantee he'd be allowed a squad.

The nearby door busting open however was a relief to the Chuunin Instructor as Naruto was the face that quickly came through, "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei!" Scratching the back of his head as he open did when embarrassed the blonde haired Academy Student took a few steps towards Iruka to follow him into the back room, as he'd already turned to wait.

"Late again dobe?" Naruto turned to see the source of the cool sounding voice to see a leaned back boy, around his age, khaki shorts, with a blue shirt that adorned a high collar, two forearm sleeves, and oddly spiked hair which if somewhere were so inclined to mention looked similar to a duck's feathers.

Naruto could only smile after hearing the insult after shoving a hand forward in front of the boy who'd spoke out, "It's good to see you too Sasuke-Teme!"

Sasuke smiled as well before taking Naruto's hand in a friendly shake before, returning to his laid back position, "You better make sure to pass, dobe, I'd rather not have to explain being friends with someone who couldn't pass the Genin Exam!"

Laughing at the joke for just a moment before being just a foot away from the door, "Same goes for you Sasuke, I'd hate to see what your brother's reaction would be if you failed!"

Before Sasuke could retort Naruto had entered the examination room and saw as both Iruka and Mizuki sat and waited till Naruto was ready, "Alright Naruto we're going to need two complete clones for you to be able to pass. Now we know that even though you've done well on all your other tests, you still have to pass this one as well to make it. The only reason I mention this is because we know of your difficulty with Bunshin, so just try your best!" Iruka, tried to give him the most reassuring smile he could, but if Iruka had learned anything about Naruto, it was when he gave the smile he was giving right know, he had already come up with something.

"No worries Iruka-sensei, I've got something even better, well actually my Dad came up with it, but it works!" Naruto spoke proudly of his father's ability to help with the fact; Naruto had a difficult time controlling the freakish amounts of chakra he possessed. However that neither surprised nor shocked the two instructors, that was until they saw the position in which his hands rose up, in the form of a cross with two fingers on each hand, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

While both instructors were shocked they could only smile at how well the boy had done, especially considering the fact that, he'd just passed a Genin exam using an A Ranked jutsu. "Congratulations Naruto! You pass!" As before Iruka simply motioned over to the table of leaf headbands for Naruto to choose from.

"Ya hooo!" Excitement was definitely one of the few things Naruto could never hide, and considering he had just graduated to become a Genin meant the world to him, so after a quick leap into the air he dashed over grabbing a headband.

"Now remember Naruto be back here tomorrow for the team assignments!" Iruka smiled at his student happy to have so many talented future shinobi especially in his short time of teaching, "Oh! And don't even think of asking your dad the teams beforehand!"

That last remark had caught Naruto stiff as he was tying his headband firmly onto his forehead, "Gah! Fine! Hehe, like it matters! I'll be Hokage one day no matter which team I'm on!" Iruka hadn't said anything else after his little burst of excitement and just let him leave; after all he still had plenty more students to go through before his day was over.

* * *

There were a lot of places Naruto felt like going to celebrate his new headband and the fact he was now a Genin, his first step of being Hokage, 'Mmmm, I should go get some ramen from old man Ichiraku! Maybe I should get Sasuke to go too, I bet he's just getting his headband right about now.' After a moment of thinking though and a few steps closer to Ichiraku he realized, 'Ah, I bet he's off with Itachi celebrating, high class, hmm…I wonder if dad's busy!'

With a smile Naruto quickly turned on his heel, and began to sprint back where he had come from, it was kind of nice to have the Hokage tower next to the school, but it would have been nicer, if Naruto had thought about visiting his dad in the first place.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Er… Come in?" Minato had been in a meeting with Kakashi Hatake for the last few hours discussing a variety of things, not having another meeting schedule he figured whoever it was must have really needed something.

"Dad! Hey Kakashi!" after given permission Naruto had quickly popped into the room greeting the two older men, both of whom probably being the most reliable in the entire village to Naruto anyway.

"Ah Naruto! Judging by the headband I'm guessing everything went well then?" The broad smile Minato gave was one of the few Kakashi had seen that looked completely genuine since, Kushina was gone, and he was just happy his former sensei could still manage to have one especially with how tragically it had went.

"Yeah! You should have seen their faces after I used a Kage Bunshin, instead of a regular Bunshin, haha I thought their eyes were going to bug out of there head!" Naruto's grin had been just as ear splitting as Minato's and left Kakashi feeling relieved that the two had still managed to be so happy even through everything, though he knew that seeing as how Naruto was a Genin now, Minato had to make a choice.

Kakashi had begun reaching for his jacket pouch which held his favorite book and called out to his former Sensei, "Minato-sensei, I'm going to let you guys celebrate, we can always finish this up tomorrow, Naruto, I'm sure I'll see you soon as well." After a quick way from the two blondes in the room, Kakashi quickly shunshined in a poof of leaves and smoke.

"Naruto…" Minato had dreaded this moment, it was often he'd thought about just not telling Naruto at all, and just hoping he'd never be in a position where he'd find out on his own, but seeing as how after ten years, the Kyuubi had not reappeared anywhere, he'd be sure that Madara would be searching for any sign of the demon's chakra. Should that ever happen with Naruto he'd want him to be strong enough should he need to defend himself, "First I want to tell you how proud I am of you, for being able to pass the Genin exam today! Also how proud your mother would be, you certainly did better than she on the written parts." At that the two shared a laugh from the tales he'd shared about his mom, the Red Habanero, she was great at Ninjutsu, and had tons of charka, but wasn't much for book smarts, something that Naruto had to work at great lengths to even be average at.

Minato had sighed a bit knowing he was finally about to reveal something that could potentially change Naruto's outlook not only on himself but the world as a whole. "Naruto, you uh, know that they teach you at the Academy about the day I defeated the Nine Tails right?"

"Yeah sure, that you and my mom fought him and you sealed him into her, while she was dying so that she would take him with her right? She's like one of the greatest heroes ever!" Naruto beamed at the thought that both his parents had been some of the greatest names in Konoha history but the disheveled look on his dad's face said there was more to it. "Right?"

Bringing his head back up to look Naruto in the eyes, he sat back against his desk after standing up and walking to be in front of it, "Actually Naruto, that is not true." He'd seen that Naruto immediately react and was about to barrage him with questions before he put a hand up, "Something that very few people know, and by few I mean, only five people in the entire world know what happened." The promise of information so secret the only thing Naruto could do was sit down in a nearby chair and listen.

"The Kyuubi did not attack the village of its own volition, not that it wouldn't have had it the chance, but it was not his own actions, yet the actions of a masked man thought to be long dead." Naruto was about to question who was the masked man, and how had he made the Kyuubi attack Konoha in the first place, but again was silenced by Minato's hand raised to signal he needed to just listen.

"The masked man, we believe is Madara Uchiha." Minato had spoken at barely a whisper, he may have had secrecy seals lined all around his office, but it still was not information he liked to give out in any circumstance, that one of the most dangerous individuals in the world was alive.

Naruto himself found it hard to believe, but hearing it from his dad, he didn't know what else to do other than believe him, but instead of asking any questions he simply waited not wanting to interrupt.

"We still do not know exactly how or why, but according to Itachi Uchiha it is something to do with the Sharingan, and that all in the Uchiha bloodline can do." It was easier to continue with the information, now that he'd started, but he still had to fight to keep talking, knowing that he was getting closer to the whole reason the topic was being brought up.

"It is because of that ability Naruto that I could not allow the Kyuubi to be destroyed because if it had, it would have been reborn at least two years ago, you cannot kill anything that is pure chakra, and that is exactly what the Kyuubi is, a being of pure uncontrolled chakra." It was at this point that Minato had tried his best to hint to what Naruto needed to ask, and without fail he had soon began to speak.

"Well if you didn't destroy the Nine Tails, then what happened to him?" for some unknown reason Naruto felt a tingling in his stomach, the kind you get in an uncomfortable situation, or when you know the answer is going to be something you don't want to know.

"Naruto, when your mother was dying, and I knew what Madara was after I had to act quickly, so I…" Minato had paused for a moment, thinking whether he should just hint at it, or come straight out with it and just say, knowing his son, he opted to go with the second, "I sealed him inside of you Naruto, you are the jailor of the Nine Tails Bijuu."

After hearing the news, Naruto was unsure of how to act, looking down he gripped his stomach which still held that uncomfortable tingling, "So I'm the Nine Tails?" Naruto looked back up to his father whose face was also torn as if he'd made the worst mistake possible.

"No Naruto, of course not." Walking over to Naruto Minato patted him on the head ruffling his hair, "I'm pretty sure if you were, you'd have some ears to match those whiskers on your face." Minato gave his son the best smile he could after all he was a hero as well holding that beast away from the village so that it could not harm anyone else.

Though the fact that his dad had made the point to tell him when he was a bit older and could understand the situation better, he still had an important question, "Why me though?" Naruto's unsure question was met with a proud smile from Minato.

"Well you are my son, so I figured if anyone could hold the strongest beast in the world it would be you!" This time a genuine smile had appeared on both blondes, especially Minato as the whole ordeal had gone better than he ever could have expected it to go, "Well it's not too late now, if you want to go get some ramen, eh Naruto?" Minato had pulled up a familiar looking kunai, sealed wrapped around the hilt and a sly smile spread across his face as usual, and with a nod from Naruto the pair quickly vanished in a double yellow flash.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this is the first Official Chapter of Naruto Namikaze: The Genin Chronicles Book One of a Trilogy. I know it was a bit of a slow start, and still kind of feels slow, but this chapter held a lot of information both character wise, and story wise. Hopefully things will pick up after team selections, which to be honest likely won't change, but you'll find out why after I post it. Remember, I'd love some advice, and any ideas would be greatly appreciated! Of course mentions will go out for those who help, and will even get accredited for their specific ideas!

By the way shout out to my first review from a Starbeam79. And to answer the question of another reviewer, yes sir, I do like pie.

Until next time!


End file.
